Forbidden Darkness
by Takahashi
Summary: Sasuke seems to have more than Itachi on his mind.... rated mostly for violence.
1. Forbidden Darkness

Amaya Sasuke

Disclaimer

I own the story, not the charachter Sasuke Or Amaya. Amaya Belongs to my friend Diana.

* * *

Riku blinked into the sharingan eyes aimed at her. She stepped back further away from the boy she had cared for for so long, feeling slightly fearful. His voice was seductive, enticing, and It took all of her strength to keep backing away as he stepped forward. Her back his the wall and so did his hands, on either side of her head. She whimpered slightly as he spoke to her, a soft smile on his face as he spoke.

"Come on, Riku..." He said softly, leaning closer to her. Sasuke lay his head on her shoulder, hugging her around the waist even as the curse mark began to over take him slightly, spreading over his shoulder, beneath his shirt. "Give me what I want. It's simple... I just want you..." He looked up at her, hypnotizing her with his sharingan. She couldn't think, could barely speak.

"S-Sasuke... Please..." She said, begging. He leaned up and kissed her lightly as she spoke, and she nearly fell, sliding down the wall. He followed, straddling her. She no longer had the strength to fight him as he tugged at her shirt, only barely thinking at all,

_Someone... Help me... I'm not strong enough for this..._

A kunai flew from nowhere and missed Sasuke by a few inches. Amaya stood in the direction it came from her eyes sharp yet emotionless. "You will not abuse sensai. Don't involve her in your stupid problems." Her tone was dead, cold and lifeless. Sasuke only chuckled slightly, looking up at his attacker and once friend.

"I am not abusing her, Amaya... She hasn't said No to me once. Riku... Tell your lovely diciple I am not abusing you..." Riku blinked hazily but obediently repeated his words.

"He... Is... Not... Abusing... Me... Amaya..." Sasuke smirked at Amaya.

"Do you see?" Riku's eyes closed as he turned back to her and kissed her again, ignoring Amaya.

"You're even more pathetic than you use to be," said Amaya unemotionally as roots wrapped around Sasuke's neck and dragged him away. "But don't turn your back on death."

He allowed himself to be pulled away from Riku, but then used his chakra to slice the roots away from his throat. He turned to face her.

"Okay. What Is It, Amaya?"

"Simple...I don't want you touching my sensai," She said with a little more enthusiasm. "Oh and I've come to kill you, but that's not a big deal. Sure Naruto and Sakura might hate me, but if you're going to target sensai, well... it can't be helped." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong..." He said, and smiled at her. "So, you want to kill me?" Amaya sighed.

"I do hate to repeat myself... I _don't_ want you touching my sensai. Besides she's property of Kakashi. And, I do want to kill you to put an end to your stupidity."

He stepped forward, closer to her. "I see. You don't want me to Riku. Fine. I wont touch her. You Want to kill me. Fine, I'm here. But tell me, Amaya... In all of these things that you want... Do you want Me?" he asked, stepping even closer to her, the sharingan spinning in his eyes rapidly, hypnotizingly. Amaya remained unaffected, smirking slightly as he stepped closer.

"Not in the least. You're even uglier than you used to be. Face it, I'm not the little girl that you can make or break with words anymore. It'll take more than words to make me back down." He smiled and stepped closer to her.

"I see. I never tried to break you, you know..." He said, shutting off the sharingan. He lifted a hand lazily to her face. She slapped his hand away. Ignoring his comment, she said,

"You won't die in vain. I will kill Itachi for you. Then I'll die too. Everyone's happy."

"Really? Will that make you happy?" He asked calculatingly, undaunted by her smacking him away. "Dying will make you happy?" He lifted a hand to her face again. This time Amaya grabbed his hand.

"Are you kidding?...That's what I always begged for." She let go of his hand and jumped back. After performing a few handsigns, spikes began to rise up from the ground. Riku was pulled under by the earth. "Sorry sensai this is my battle," said Amaya to herself. Sasuke only shrugged.

"If death is what you wish..." He dissapeared into thin air and Amaya smirked.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Let's see if you can kill me." She pulls out her scythe from the ground. He appeared before her, his hand over hers.

"I will not allow you it." He twisted the scythe away from her, leaning forward and kissing her at the same time. Amaya was taken aback for a moment as she instinctively leaned into it, but she retrieved herself and jumped back.

"Asshole, who are you to decide whether I'm aloud to die?" she asked dangerously. "Now I'm gonna kill you slowly for pissing me off."

"I am the one you seek to kill." He skated forward again, dangerously close to kissing her again, but did not. "That's what gives me the authority. if I die, Then you don't. If you die, I don't. It's very simple." He pulled away from her, dissapearing again. She pulled out another scythe and waited. Yami came out of her in dragon form and wrapped himself around her neck.

"Need some help sweety?" he said softly.

"Get lost," she said coldly.

"Fine," replied Yami as he went inside her again. Amaya closed her eyes to try to sense where he was. She threw a couple of kunai at a nearby tree. "You deal with it alone." Sasuke's arms wrapped around her from behind and he bit her lightly on the neck.

"A bit slow there, Hime..." She jumped away as he disappeared again.

"What is it with you and biting me?" she demanded. "Do you want to eat me or something?" Sasuke burst out laughing, and his voice resounded loudly through the area. He appeared again before her and wrapped his arms around her like a child, but his hands kept her arms pinned at her sides.

"Maybe... Or maybe I just like the way you taste, Aya-hime.(silk princess)" He chuckled softly. Amaya struggled slightly to get free, but soon she gave up and decided to talk instead.

"Well while you have me here, tell me why you targeted sensai," she said. "I thought you were only focused on Itachi. I didn't know you actually had hormones."

"Well... I suppose now you know, huh?" He chuckled. "It's simple, really. almost clinical. Riku is powerful. I wanted to have a child With someone powerful, to continue the Uchiha line. It is completely logical. Almost worthy of you."

"Unfortunately, I thought so," said Amaya as she instantly caught a kunai that flew from the ground. She stabbed Sasuke but missed a vital organ. "You really are sick." Sasuke sighed, releasing Amaya.

"Your hair really should be red, what with that temper of yours..." He pulled the kunai out, grimacing slightly, and flicked it back at her, an easy catch. When she caught it, he kissed her again, holding both of her hands. Amaya kicked him back and sent wooden needles at him. He blocked with a fire jutsu easily, burning the needles to ash. He grabbed her again, this time from behind. "You're fighting a lot harder now than before... are you upset that I kissed you?" He asked, kissing the nape of her neck. Amaya elbowed him in the stomach and jumped away while performing a few handsigns.

"Ghost tracker jutsu," she whispered as little clouds appeared around her and spread out. She aimed a few more needles at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged once again. "You will not have Riku, you choose not to have Lyanvis, and you will never have me," said Amaya smirking.

"Won't I have Riku? Haven't I had Lyanvis? Don't I want you like a drowning man wants air?" He stayed with in her range of vision, but just barely, skirting around her peripherals. The curse seal over took him more, so it showed now, over his neck and arm.

"Hmph, stupid answers," said Amaya who disappeared into a tree. The next second, hundreds of explosive notes appeared around Sasuke from trees all around him. A kunai flew from one tree to an explosive note on the next and set all the notes off. Amaya appeared far away from the explosion in another area of forest. She began to heal herself. "This nuisance knows how to tire me out," she said to herself. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbing her hands in the same moment, so both their hands wound around her. He chuckled.

"You know, It's really cute how you sit there and talk to yourself sometimes." He was bleeding as well, but he disregarded it. Amaya smirked.

"Well it's actually kinda cute how you think you can hold me for so long," she said as she spit out a poison needle at him. He let go and she jumped aside and made a few handsigns. Earth needles came flying from every direction straight to him. "That poison slows you down a bit doesn't it?"

"Not much..." The needles pierced him, but then it was only a log. He held the poison needle she'd spit at him in his hand and toyed with it. "Tell me... what does this poison do?"

"Well, I see you leave me no choice," She said as she made a few handsigns and proceeded to bite into her finger until it bled. The blood fell to the ground., and the Spirits she called earlier came forth. Below them, earth began to build until clay statues appeared. The spirits overtook them and brought them to life, each with blazing red eyes. Sasuke smirked, watching the process calmly, then putting the needle carefully away, he began to make the handseals for the Chiidori. Amaya made a few handsigns as well, but nothing visible happened. He paused for a moment, the Chiidori fully formed in his hand. He never known Amaya to do anything without a use for it, so he was slightly hesitant. Using this moment of hesitation to their advantage, the clay dolls attacked him from all sides. Some of them had explosive notes inside, which burst upon contact. Amaya simply stood there, watched it all, and didn't care. He sliced through them, and cursed as some of them exploded with a bit more violence than was needed because of the tags inside. He stood amidst the destruction, breathing heavily, bleeding more that he had been before. He stared at Amaya and then Chiidoried her clone viciously. It then fizzled out as the curse mark signs flickered all over his face and body. It was obvious he was fighting it back slightly, but was unsuccessful. Amaya was nowhere to be found, having had escaped to a cabin far away from their battle area. She made more handsigns and hid her chakra so that she couldn't be found, using the last of her remaining chakra to set traps around the cabin. Finally she collapsed on the bed and layed on her side.

"Damn...I used too much energy," she breathed to herself. "I can't even heal myself...I have to pray he doesn't find me." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke slumped down on the ground, pressing his hand to it to see if he could find traces of her energy tiredly. When that failed, he closed his eyes and forced the seal back into remission and searched for her with his soul, smirking when he found her signature. It was faint, but it was there.

"Hn. Sleep well Amaya... Sweet dreams..." Amaya awoke with a start.

"Damn, I can't even rest with this asshole bugging me," She said bitterly. "I don't have much chakra left, so..." She took out a foodpill and ate it. "I'll have to depend on Taijutsu." She pulled out a kunai and leaned against a wall near the window curtains. Waiting...


	2. What Lies Beneath The Shadows

Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by  
You never get to stop and open our eyes  
One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall  
The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
These fragile bodies of touch and taste  
This fragrant skin this hair like lace  
Spirits open to the thrust of grace  
Never a breath you can afford to waste  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime  
Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight  
Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
We were lovers in a dangerous time  
We were lovers in a dangerous time

How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin

So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin.

Taxi ride, going down town  
Me and my girls, going out  
counting down to detonation  
10 to zero, mushroom cloud

Little angel, i'v been too good  
Ditch the halo for a while  
Dressed to kill i'll be causing  
Mass desruction, so shield your eyes  
i'm all steamed up and ready to blow  
Pressure max, meter red overload  
To get release i gotta explode

I'm a bomb, can you hear me tick?  
Beware if you turn me on  
There is no safety switch  
I'm a bomb use only steady hands  
To mess with me  
You must be a brave man

Bass so loud, i can't hear you  
Can't defuse me not im wired  
Do not disturb while i'm dancing  
watch me set this house on fire

I'm a bomb, can you hear me tick?  
Beware if you turn me on  
There is no safety switch  
I'm a bomb use only steady hands  
To mess with me  
You must be a brave man

Club crescendo getting loud  
Run for cover underground  
what are you doing showing me no fear  
You must be crazy hanging around here

My skin is like a map  
of where my heart has been  
And i cant hide the marks  
its not a negative thing  
So i let my guard down  
drop my defences down by my clothes  
i'm learning to fall  
with no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily  
so be gentle when u handle me  
Theres a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Cant stratch the surface  
without moving me easily  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

I found you fingerprints  
on a glass of wine  
Do you know you're leaving them  
all over this heart of mine too  
But if i never take this leap of faith  
I'll never know  
So im learning to fall  
with no safety net to cushion the blow

Chorus

Anyone wo can touch you  
can hurt you or heal u  
Anyone who can reach you  
can love you or leave u

So be gentle...

Chorus

I bruise easily  
I bruise easily


	3. Meet the Creation of Death

Amaya Sasuke

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke..." She said. Her grip on the kunai shifted to one more suitable for stabbing than throwing.

_Forbidden Darkness_

Chapter Three

_Meet the creation of death_

Sasuke smirked, his black hair swaying with the breeze from the window. He nodded, and didn't underestimate her by reaffirming his existence with words. She knew he was there. He knew she knew. There was no need to confirm it. Amaya kept her eyes closed, feeling the breeze he brought with him skim across her porcelain skin, as well as his fingertips. She smiled slightly as his fingers lightly touched her as if she'd break were he any rougher. His fingers slid over her red lips, and she licked them slightly. They stood there for a long minute, neither moving more than that, his hand resting on her face. Neither spoke, neither moved, at a stalemate until Amaya lifted her hand slowly, the one with the kunai. Sasuke watched her move cautiously, ready to defend against her attack, but she only lifted her hand to her shoulder level and dropped the kunai. He switched his gaze to her face, trying to decipher her movements. She wasn't going to attack him? Her lips curved as her fist clenched, just barely in his field of vision so he saw the blow coming. It didn't touch him, he dodged it in time, and her hand went through the window glass and back out, further marring her white skin with blood. He dodged again as her other hand swung out, open as she didn't leave him much time to do otherwise. She dropped to the floor and leg sweeped him. He hit the wall hard, his already injured shoulder screaming pain in protest of the impact. She grabbed the kunai and spun around, barely catching the front of his shirt and tearing it. Amaya spun to her feet and faced him, her eyes still closed. They were both breathing hard.

"Maybe... I was wrong. You have gotten stronger. Slightly." Amaya said to him. He smirked.

"Quite the compliment, coming from you, Amaya..." He said, moving swiftly to his feet. She moved over to the left, edging away from him. He caught the movement and darted forward, knocking her hand to the left and forcing her to let go of the kunai. It flew from her hand, landing with a thunk in the wall on the other side of the wall. He followed the motion through, grabbing her arm and twisting so her body turned away from him and forced her to her knees.

"Hmn..." Amaya said speculatively. Sasuke hated that sound. Absolutely hated it, because he knew. He _knew _that sound always preceded Amaya doing something that would make him lose ground, and possibly lose the whole fight. He growled softly. That would not happen. Not this time. He would make sure of it.

_What is it this time? What is it? What goes on in that head of hers? Grrrr..._ Her eyes opened slowly. Her vision was still hazed, But he didn't have to know that, did he? It had always been easy before to fake her way through the fights. Even when she had technically lost, She recovered ground and made it so he felt defeated anyway. It was a Kunoichi art Riku had taught her. She leaned back into him, setting him slightly less solidly on the ground.

"You know Sasuke... Just because you've gotten stronger doesn't mean you're any match for me." She said softly, before forcing herself away from him. Her hands landed on the ground and she slammed her feet into his chest, sending him back a step. Using the forward momentum of the kick, she rolled to her feet and ran forward, over to a dresser in the corner. She spun around so her back faced it before Sasuke appeared in front of her, an eyebrow raised.

"Running away so much isn't your style... What are you planning?" He whispered to her, looking into her eyes. She was glad for the haze in them then, his sharingan could not affect her if she didn't meet his gaze. She opened the drawer behind her slowly, slipping her hands in and pulling out a kunai from within.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke. If I tell you what I'm going to do, Then you'll know, and I'll lose. What do you want from me?" His lips curved in a half smile.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted you." She swallowed hard.

"I see."

"So... do you now? Or are you just... Fronting. Trying to hide behind the facade that is slowly crumbling before me. You want me too." She snarled and lifted the hand with the kunai to strike him. He caught her arm gently, his thumb stroking the inside of her wrist, relaxing her hand. Her hand slowly loosened, and her grip on the throwing weapon became weak until it fell to the floor. Sasuke easily kicked it away. "Do you see? I know what lies within you, Amaya... I know your pain, what to say to anger you... and exactly how to please you." She pulled out three shuriken from the dresser behind her but Sasuke caught that hand also, this time more roughly, and pushed her back onto the dresser. He took her empty hand and slid it between her legs. Her eyes widened and she blushed before she felt the wood underneath her on her hand and together they pushed the drawer shut. She glared at him.

"You-" He cut her off swiftly, loosening her grip on the shurikens in her left hand in the same movement.

"No. You. Always you." He said, slamming her hands on the hard wood behind her. "You, think you're better than me. You, think you're stronger than me. You, think you can do everything. But you're wrong." Amaya struggled to get away from him.

"Sasuke, You're hurting me..." She said, trying to pull away from him. He looked into her eyes, activating the sharingan and clearing the haze so her gaze met his. "Sasuke, Please..." He held her eyes.

"You're going to be begging me for something else soon..." Sasuke whispered to her seductively. She bit her lip and forced her eyes away from him.

"Yes. Death. Let me go---Ah!" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp when their hands, his and hers slid over her crotch. She blushed furiously, trying to pull away. "S-sasuke-" she cursed herself for stammering mentally, "L-let me go..." He leaned forward, the sharingan shutting off, and he looked into her blue eyes with the dark brown gaze she knew so well. She whimpered, pushing herself onto the dresser in an effort to get away from him. "Sasuke---"

"No." He whispered, and the word coursed through her system like a drug, sending shivers down her spine. "Amaya. Always Amaya." He whispered, letting go of her hands cautiously and caressing her waist. "You don't know what love is. You can't say those words. Now... let me show you. Let me show you what love means. You can't say no to me..." He whispered and she still fought. Still struggled against him.

"Pervert! Asshole! Let me leave!!" She yelled desperately, trying not to give into him. "Liar!!Liar!!!"

"I love you." He whispered, causing tears to course down her cheeks. Her hands pushed at him ineffectually.

"Liar!!" She yelled at him again, having no more strength to fight him physically. His hand cupped her left breast, weighing with it through the cloth and the bandages she wore during missions. "You don't-" Her tears stung her face like acid as they fell and he wiped them gently away.

"I love you." He lied again, whispering, injecting a pleading tone into his voice. "Please... Let me love you..." He said, already starting to tug at her clothes.

"Sasuke... Please... Don't... Don't do this to me..." He whispered it again to her.

"I love you, Amaya Aki..." Her resistance broke.

_Someone please help me... I can't handle this alone..._

_Help..._

_Someone..._

_Anyone..._


End file.
